world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071514kolena-answer
sanguineOracle SO began trolling acrobaticAmbulist AA at 02:39 -- 02:39 SO: ((yo, not libby)) 02:39 AA: (( Okay. )) 02:39 SO: You hear a buzzing outside your bedroom window. 02:40 AA: ♪♪♪ Kolena Wipes Her Eyes And Turns Off The Computer. ♪ Who Was That Asshole? ♪ How Did He Find Her? ♪♪♪ 02:40 AA: (( Oops. )) 02:40 AA: (( Eh, I'm going to leave it on. Merrow's quirk is easy enough to fake in dialogue, but hers isn't. )) 02:40 AA: (( Or maybe just leave it off. Yeah, that'd be better. )) 02:41 SO: You hear tapping coming from outside your window. 02:41 AA: She looks over to her window, to take her mind off it for a bit. She would have to figure out how to find out who that was later. 02:43 SO: The tapping is more insistant. 02:43 AA: Kolena looks outsider to see what the fuss is all about. 02:44 SO: A small heli-drone is outside, with an envelope dangling from it's pincer. 02:44 AA: Kolena opens the window and lets the drone in. Who would be sending her a letter? 02:44 SO: The drone deposits the letter uneventfully on the floor, before flying away. 02:44 AA: Kolena opens the letter and looks inside. 02:45 SO: Inside is a folded piece of paper. You'll have to take it out to see what it says. 02:45 AA: Kolena does so. 02:45 AA: Then unfolds the piece of paper and reads it. 02:48 SO: What you see is a very intricate drawing, of trees made of porcelain dolls. At the end of a "branch", which is really a mannequin's arm, is a rope, with a decent drawing of kolena, hanging by the neck. After a moment you realize that the drawing is not done in ink, but the dark purple blood of a Highblood. It's signed with an ominous ":o)". 02:50 AA: Kolena crumples the note in fury, and almost rips it to shreds, but then thinks to check if there's any sort of return address or anything about it that might reveal something about the sender. 02:50 SO: There is no return address, just a military serial number. 02:52 AA: Kolena growls, but goes to her computer and searches Troll Google for that serial number. Maybe she'll get lucky. 02:52 SO: No Results 02:52 AA: "Dammit." 02:52 AA: "A highblood, huh? There can't be that many, can there?" 02:53 AA: Kolena searches for statistics on highbloods. 02:53 SO: There are very few of them. 02:53 SO: only about 300,000 alive at the moment. 02:54 SO: For a planet with a population of nearly 10 billion, not many at all. 02:54 AA: 300,000. That'll be hell to search through. 02:55 AA: Kolena searches every name that asshole mentioned: Libby, Sami, Darmok, Doir, Scarlet, Dean, Thiago, Balish, Miloko, Beau. She skips Kolena and Glissa. 02:56 AA: Paying special attention to any sites that mention more than one of them. 02:58 SO: Balish comes up as the Commander of the Troll Armies. 02:58 SO: Sami as the leader of the 101st HornTakers. 02:58 SO: Dean as a famous hacker. 02:58 SO: Beau as Queen of Earth. 02:59 AA: Are these the only ones that return non-ambiguous results? 03:00 SO: You do find reference to Miloko as well as the Troll daughter of Queen Beau and her Consort. 03:01 AA: "Hmm. Not helpful." 03:01 AA: I take it I can figure out that Balish is a highblood, though? 03:01 SO: yes 03:01 AA: Do more research on Balish. 03:02 SO: There is very little information that isn't classified by the troll government. 03:02 SO: You find rumors of his BLACK DALLIANCE with the human Sami. 03:02 SO: and rumors it produced a child 03:03 SO: but only a grainy terrible photo of Balish holding a purple smudge. 03:03 AA: "Hmmph. Why would a Military Commander want to harass me? Was one of the people I trolled in the government or something?" 03:03 AA: Search for the name cthonicCatamite. See if it comes up in any social networks or anything. 03:04 SO: Just a trollian username. 03:04 AA: "No, this didn't feel like an official sort of thing. This was some looney highblod. Not a government agent warning me I was about to be culled." 03:04 AA: "For starters, why would they warn me?" 03:05 AA: Is Glissa home? 03:05 SO: ((Yes. She's resting up before her next PERILOUS CLIMB.)) 03:05 AA: Seek out Glissa. 03:06 SO: Glissa is sprawled out on the floor in a nearby room, soft music playing in the background while she checks the straps on her bag. 03:06 AA: "Mom? You haven't given any of your friends my trolltag, have you?" 03:07 AA: Kolena thinks to herself: "Crap. Forgot to freshen up before coming in. If she looks too closely, she might realize I've been crying." 03:07 AA: Kolena turns her head, so as to not make eye contact. 03:10 SO: Glissa shakes her head. "No, dear. The last time I used it was when I signed you up for that game, remember?" 03:10 AA: "Right. The game. Do you know if the beta signups are public? Maybe someone could grab the names of applicants from there?" 03:11 SO: Glissa pauses. "They aren't public, Kolena. Did something happen? 03:11 AA: "...it's nothing. Someone messaged me and knew my name." 03:11 AA: "It's probably no big deal." 03:12 AA: "Just some troll. It's not like it scared the crap out of me or anything." 03:12 SO: "Well, making friends is good. 03:12 SO: Maybe they can go camping with us!" 03:13 AA: "Yeah. Friends. That sounds great mom." 03:13 AA: "Oh, no, wait. Weekend ballet practice. You know how that interferes with campign." 03:13 AA: (( *Camping )) 03:13 AA: "Sorry, my mind's just....scattered right now." 03:16 AA: "I'm just going to....go back to my room. Practice some pliés or stretch or something." 03:16 SO: "Of course dear. Maybe we can go for a hike later." 03:17 AA: Kolena grimaces. Hiking. Doesn't this woman ever run out of energy? 03:17 AA: "That sounds great, mom." 03:17 AA: Kolena returns to her room. Okay. This is going to be tough. 03:18 AA: Reverse search her own name. And also her trolltag. See if anything comes up that might reveal her identity. 03:21 SO: There are a few small mentions of you in local dancing articles, nothing too out there. your trolltag just links to your trollian profile, which only has the info you put on it. 03:22 AA: Kolena leans her head back onto her chair's back, twining her hands behind her head, and sighs. "Shit." 03:23 AA: "It's probably nothing. I'll just troll some chumps to get my mind off of it." Kolena pulls up a troll session with the trolltag transchronicAllegorator... 03:23 AA: (( End here? Or is there anything else you wanted to do? )) 03:23 SO: ((Nope, that's it. have fun. huehuehue)) -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling acrobaticAmbulist AA at 03:23 --